The inventive concept relates to flash memory devices and method of reading data from flash memory devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a data storage device incorporating a flash memory device, wherein the lifetime of the data storage device may be extended by filtering the data to-be-stored in the flash memory.
So-called “flash memory” is a particular type of Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM). The EEPROM is a type of nonvolatile memory that is able to retain stored data in the absence of applied power.
Since flash memory may be very densely integrated to provide a small-sized memory system capable of storing a great deal of data, it is commonly used within many mobile apparatuses such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, portable game consoles and MP3 players to store code data and/or end user (or payload) data. Flash memory is also increasingly used in certain home applications, such as high definition televisions (HDTVs), digital versatile disks (DVDs), routers and global positioning systems (GPSs).